Photograph
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Putra semata wayang Rowoon, Youngjun, mengira melihat ibunya di sekolah. Tapi setelah melihat potret ibunya, dia mungkin salah sangka. A DOWOON (DOYOUNG X ROWOON) FIC. Domestic!AU. CRINGEY, DRAMATIC, RUSHED FIC AHEAD. RNR


PHOTOGRAPH

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Domestic!AU, boyxboy. Enough said

 **Rating** : K+

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | Kim Seokwoo (Rowoon) | Lee Youngjun | Lee Hyoje

 **Disclaimer** : the fic is mine.

 **Warning!** This is Doyoung (NCT) x Rowoon (SF9) fic, not interested? Possibly disgusted later? Just go.

* * *

 _ **Photograph**_

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Cepatlah Appa! Hanya untuk sebentaaaar saja!"

"Iya tapi kenapa?"

"Sebentaaaaar saja,"

Rowoon menghela napas, anaknya keras kepala begini menurun dari siapa, sih? Sesaat setelah dia menginjak rem karena lampu merah, Rowoon segera meraih saku belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Apa yang paling buruk yang bisa anak berumur enam tahun lakukan dengan dompetnya?

"Jangan dilempar."

Youngjun tidak mendengar, dia dengan serius memperhatikan foto yang terdapat di dompet ayahnya itu. Wajahnya jatuh setelah menyadari kalau pandangannya tadi salah, orang itu tidak mirip dengan yang ada di foto ini. Rowoon menyadari ekspresi putra semata wayangnya itu namun tidak bisa segera bertanya karena lampu sudah berubah hijau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kukira Eomma ternyata bukan."

"Ha?"

"Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja, Appa."

Lelaki berusia tigapuluh satu tahun itu menghela napas, memutuskan bahwa anaknya terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Dawon atau menonton terlalu banyak drama murahan. Salahkan dia yang terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengawasi anaknya 24 jam sehari. Youngjun menaruh dompet ayahnya di dashboard dan kembali bersandar ke kursi penumpang, helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Rowoon memutarkan matanya.

"Ayo beli es krim dulu."

"Pizza."

"Semalam kan sudah."

"Pizza, Appa. Youngjun sedang sedih dan pizza adalah obatnya."

"Asal malam ini kau makan salad."

Bocah lelaki itu mengangguk cepat, tersenyum cerah sedetik kemudian. Rowoon tertawa kecil, mengusak kepala putranya sayang. Meski dia belum tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih, setidaknya Youngjun tersenyum sekarang. Apa mungkin dia merindukan ibunya? Tadi anak itu hanya memperhatikan foto lama; foto ibunya dulu saat masih muda.

Restoran pizza cepat saji sudah di depan mata, Rowoon menghela napas, tidak ingin tenggelam dalam lamunan bersama orang itu. Youngjun kembali normal, tidak bisa diam di kursinya. Sesaat setelah Rowoon memarkirkan mobilnya ia langsung melepaskan sabuk pengaman Youngjun.

"Hati-hati," pesan Rowoon, refleks. Youngjun sebenarnya bukan anak yang hiperaktif namun seringkali butuh perhatian lebih, khususnya di depan restoran pizza.

Mengambil dompetnya kembali, Rowoon segera keluar dan menyambut tangan Youngjun. Ada perasaan hangat di hatinya setiap anaknya melakukan itu. Rasanya dia benar-benar dibutuhkan; dalam artian yang lain. Sudah pasti Youngjun membutuhkan orangtuanya, tapi momen seperti ini yang membuatnya sadar bahwa hidupnya tidak bisa hanya untuk mencari uang saja.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminta dompet Appa?"

Di potongan pizza keduanya, Rowoon baru berani bertanya. Dia sesekali menyusut ujung bibir Youngjun yang terkena saus dengan tisu. Nafsu makan Youngjun besar meskipun tubuhnya sekarang bisa dibilang kecil. Rowoon hanya berharap anak itu akan tumbuh tinggi dan kuat seperti dirinya.

"Oh, tadi Youngjun lihat," Youngjung menelan makanannya, "Eomma."

"Eomma?"

"Iya, tapi setelah kulihat lagi foto Eomma, ternyata bukan."

Anak itu begitu santai menjelaskannya dan sekarang, giliran ayahnya yang terdiam. Apa mungkin Youngjun merindukan ibunya? Apa dia benar-benar harus mencari sosok ibu baru untuk anaknya? Rowoon berpangku tangan, kenyang melihat putranya sendiri begitu lahap memakan makanan kesukaannya.

"Mungkin, itu kembaran Eomma. Appa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Memangnya mirip seperti apa?"

"Eomma punya gigi yang lucu seperti kelinci, Ahjussi itu juga."

"Ahjussi?"

Youngjun mengangguk cepat. "Ahjussi itu seperti Eomma. Mungkin itu ringkarnasi?"

"Reinkarnasi," Rowoon tertawa, kosa kata Youngjun banyak, tapi dia selalu lupa apa kata pastinya. Jagoan kecilnya itu mengangguk lagi. Ah, pasti Dawon yang mengajarkannya.

"Appa percaya reinkarnasi?"

Reinkarnasi dari istrinya? Jantung Rowoon berdegup kencang. Enam tahun berlalu dan perasaanya masih belum berubah. Dia sangat merindukan istrinya dan belum bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan setiap melihat mata besar Youngjun ia selalu teringat mata besar itu. Bagaimana anaknya itu bisa membicarakan reinkarnasi istrinya sedangkan dia sendiri adalah reinkarnasi itu?

"Percaya."

"Aku awalnya tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya sekarang iya."

"Begitu?"

Youngjun mengangguk lagi. Dia sudah menghabiskan potongan kedua pizzanya lalu mengambil minum. Puas sekali. Apalagi kalau dengan Dawon ahjussi, pasti dia tidak akan segan minta es krim.

"Appa! Ayo pulang!" seru Youngjun agak keras, menyadari ayahnya itu sedang melamun. Rowoon sedikit kaget, bingung. "Ah.. eh, baiklah. Appa bayar dulu."

Pasangan ayah-anak itu kembali ke mobil setelah urusan mereka selesai disana dan kemudian, pulang ke rumah.

.

Banyak yang Rowoon harus kerjakan sebagai seorang CEO. Meeting ini, pertemuan itu, janji makan malam ini, janji main golf itu, tapi dia selalu punya waktu untuk menjemput putranya. Kebiasaan ini dia lakukan sejak Youngjun, putra semata wayangnya itu masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Baginya itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabnya dan tidak ingin Youngjun jatuh begitu saja ke pengawasan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, itu pesan istrinya dulu.

Jadi, dia pasti tidak akan membuat janji apapun pada pukul tiga sore. Seperti sekarang. Rowoon tidak sabar untuk segera melihat Youngjun dan mengejutkan anak itu. Hari ini dia bisa kabur lebih cepat dari kantornya karena kemarin malam dia sudah begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Keluar dari mobilnya, dia melihat anak-anak sekolah itu sudah mulai keluar. Sekolah ini terdiri dari jenjang taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah atas.

Dengan langkah ringan, Rowoon melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah gedung yang paling dekat dari gerbang. Mungkin karena tubuh jangkungnya, dia lupa kalau anak-anak rata-rata hanya setinggi pinggangnya –atau bahkan kurang- sehingga dia tidak melihat bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil berjalan terburu-buru.

Mereka bertabrakan.

"Aw!"

"Oh, maaf, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rowoon langsung menyejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Begitu mata mereka bertemu, Rowoon serasa melihat hantu. Anak ini.. tidak mungkin?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ahjussi kalau berjalan lihat-lihat, dong!"

Caranya berbicara mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Bagian dari masa lalunya. Gadis kecil itu bangkit dan membersihkan rok belakangnya yang terkena debu jalanan. Rowoon meminta maaf sekali lagi, melihat _name tag_ anak itu yang bertuliskan Jung Hyoje.

"Eomma!" Hyoje tiba-tiba berseru, memanggil seseorang di kejauhan. Jantung Rowoon berdebar tidak karuan, ingin memastikan kecurigaannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Hyoje dan seketika mengumpat dalam hati.

Itu benar-benar sesuai dugaannya.

"Doyoung-ah?"

"..Rowoon," lelaki itu membalas. Dia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Rowoon sendiri. Hyoje melihat dua orang dewasa itu dengan mendongak dan langsung menggoyangkan tangan Doyoung untuk mencari perhatian.

"Eomma, tadi Hyoje ditabrak Ahjussi ini." Lapornya, memutus kontak mata Rowoon dengan Doyoung. Doyoung berlutut, menyejajarkan matanya dengan Hyoje.

"Begitu? Apa Ahjussi sudah meminta maaf?"

Hyoje mengangguk, dia bilang dia tidak sakit tapi Doyoung tetap mengecek tubuhnya. Insting. Rowoon hanya berdiri terdiam, membalas tatapan polos Hyoje padanya.

"Ini.. anakmu?"

"Appa!"

Belum sempat Doyoung menjawab, seorang anak lelaki berteriak memanggil Rowoon. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah bocah itu, yang berlari kecil untuk menghampiri ayahnya.

"Oh, Youngjun."

Youngjun bingung kenapa ayahnya berbicara dengan ibu- ah, bukan, orang yang mirip ibunya ini? Tapi di atas semua itu, dia merasa sangat senang. Senyumnya ditahan. Sementara itu Doyoung sudah menggenggam tangan Hyoje, siap untuk pergi. Rowoon menyadari ekspresi aneh Youngjun tapi dia mengabaikannya, dia bisa bertanya nanti.

"Youngjun-ie, perkenalkan. Ini teman appa dulu, Doyoung Ahjussi."

"Perkenalkan, Kim Youngjun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Eomma." Youngjun membungkuk sempurna. Hyoje ingin tertawa, tapi dia juga heran kenapa ibunya dipanggil Eomma oleh anak ini? Doyoung sama terkejutnya, melotot pada Rowoon.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini Hyoje. Hyoje, ini teman Eomma dulu. Seok— Rowoon Ahjussi."

"Halo, Hyoje." Sapa Rowoon, tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu tersipu malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lengan ibunya tapi kemudian melihat Youngjun mengulurkan tangannya. Kedua anak itu berkenalan, sementara dua orang dewasa itu bertukar pandangan lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali, Doyoung-ah."

"Mungkin Youngjun menganggapku ibunya. Padahal _kami_ tidak mirip." Doyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayah dari Youngjun itu tersenyum kecut, sedikit berharap kalau Doyoung sudah berubah. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi disaat seperti ini? Saat sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dengan anak mereka. Cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Doyoung membuat Rowoon mendecih dalam hati.

"Kau masih saja begitu."

"Kau tidak suka?"

Rowoon tertawa. Ah, dia merindukan Doyoung begini. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Delapan? Sembilan tahun? Sisa-sisa kelelahan membayangi wajah ibu satu anak itu, tapi dia hampir tidak berubah. Masih saja memesona di mata Rowoon.

"Kau anak yang pintar, Youngjun-ah." Ujar Doyoung, mengusak kepala bocah itu. Youngjun tersenyum lebar, manis sekali. Tampaknya dua anak itu sudah berteman dan tidak canggung terhadap satu sama lain. Hyoje memang selalu menginginkan adik laki-laki, jadi tidak heran dia begitu baik pada Youngjun. Padahal biasanya dia selalu cuek dan sulit membuat teman baru.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Hyo, ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu balas membungkuk, Youngjun terlihat kecewa. Sayangnya, Doyoung tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Tujuannya pindah ke Korea adalah untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru, berdua dengan putri semata wayangnya itu. Rowoon masih saja melamun, pikirannya dipenuhi bagaimana dia merindukan Doyoung dan apa saja yang sudah dia lewatkan sembilan tahun ini.

"Appa,"

 _Apa dia bahagia?_

"Sstt, Appa!" Youngjun melompat dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki ayahnya yang memakai sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap. Rowoon mengaduh, melihat putranya yang terlihat gemas dan tak sabar.

"Sakit, tahu!" omel Rowoon yang terdengar lebih seperti rengekan. Youngjun masih melompat-lompat. "Appa tidak minta nomornya? Telepon? Email?" tanyanya tak sabar.

 _Oh, iya._ Batin Rowoon, bodoh.

"Doyoung-ah!"

Untung mereka belum begitu jauh. Begitu Doyoung dan Hyoje berhenti dan menoleh, Youngjun tidak buang waktu menarik tangan ayahnya, demi kontak baru ibu— orang yang mirip ibunya itu.

.

Doyoung baru saja selesai mengeluarkan piring dari mesin pencuci piring ketika teleponnya berbunyi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu nomor ponselnya saat ini dan dia jelas tidak menduga akan mendapat telepon. Ia segera mengeringkan tangannya lalu meraih ponselnya.

Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"Eomma? Ini Youngjun."

Refleks, Doyoung tertawa. "Oh, Youngjun-ah. Tapi aku bukan Eommamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Appa bilang Eomma teman Youngjun juga Eomma Youngjun."

"Ah, kau benar. Ada apa, sayang?" meskipun Doyoung yakin Rowoon tidak mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada anaknya, tapi dia ikuti saja permainan anak itu. Tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan, berbicara layaknya orang dewasa.

"Appa bilang.. tidak akan bisa menjemput Youngjun besok. Bisakah Eomma menjemput Youngjun?"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil ibu terus menerus oleh anak Rowoon membuat hati Doyoung meleleh. Ini mungkin mimpinya 10 tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berbeda.

"Baiklah. Youngjun bisa menunggu Eomma dengan Hyoje noona besok, mengerti?"

"Iya, Eomma. Terimakasih."

Dari suaranya, sepertinya Youngjun senang sekali. Dan hal itu menular pada Doyoung, yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus senang. Seharusnya dia menolak, seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan diri lebih dengan Rowoon dan anaknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menolak permintaan polos Youngjun? Begitu telepon tertutup, Doyoung langsung menamai kontak itu dengan nama lahir Rowoon, Seokwoo.

"Kenapa Eomma tersenyum begitu?"

Hyoje yang baru saja memasuki dapur untuk mengambil minum bertanya. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya dan merasa ada yang janggal dengan senyum itu. Jenis senyum yang hanya Hyoje lihat jika ibunya bersama dengan ayahnya, dulu. Apa mungkin ayahnya menelpon? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok kita mengantar Youngjun pulang ke rumahnya."

"Oh? Benarkah benarkah benarkah?!" Hyoje jadi bersemangat mendengar nama Youngjun. Sejak perkenalan mereka satu minggu yang lalu, dua anak itu jadi lebih dekat di sekolah. Hyoje merasa punya adik betulan ketika mereka menunggu orangtua mereka menjemput. Bisa pulang bersama terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Iya. Hyo sudah selesai belajar? Perlu Eomma bantu?"

"Eung! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas matematikaku, Eomma."

"Memangnya sulit sekali, ya?"

Ibu dan anak itu mengobrol sambil menuju kamar Hyoje. Bukannya tidak sibuk, Doyoung sendiri juga masih punya setumpuk laporan untuk dievaluasi tapi putrinya adalah segalanya baginya. Setelah semua perjuangannya, dia tidak bisa kehilangan putrinya lagi. Saat tangan mereka bertautan dan Hyoje mulai menceritakan rutinitas barunya di sekolah; bermain dengan Youngjun, Doyoung tersenyum dan mempererat tangan kecil itu.

Besok akan jadi sangat menarik.

Doyoung berjalan cepat menuju tempat biasanya Hyoje menunggunya. Melihat Hyoje dan Youngjun menunggu jemputan bersama sudah biasa, tapi hari ini, mereka akan pulang bersama. Doyoung mungkin atau mungkin tidak sangat _excited_ hari ini untuk alasan yang benar-benar tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Eomma!"

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Doyoung berlutut untuk dapat mencium pipi mereka satu persatu. Youngjun terkikik geli.

"Tidak, Eomma." Jawab Hyoje. Sekarang saja rasanya mereka seperti keluarga betulan. Hyoje yakin sekali karena dia tidak cemburu saat melihat Youngjun juga mendapat ciuman dari ibunya. Dia juga tidak cemburu ketika ibunya meraih tangan Youngjun lebih dulu untuk digenggam. Tidak juga cemburu saat ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Youngjun lebih dulu.

"Sekarang, siapa yang ingin dessert?"

"Aku!" dua anak itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengundang senyum Doyoung. Hyoje dan Youngjun lalu tertawa bersama, karena bisa menjawab dengan serempak. Melihat mereka dari spion tengah, Doyoung pikir, ini bukan hal yang buruk sama sekali.

Perjalanan menuju kafe terdekat terasa sangat menyenangkan. Hyoje sendiri saja sudah meriah karena anak itu cerewet, kini ditambah Youngjun, suasana lebih hidup. Doyoung merasa puas hanya mendengarkan saja bagaimana mereka saling menceritakan mainannya, makanan kesukaan, dan tetap mengerti meski jarak umur mereka cukup jauh, yaitu tiga tahun.

"Hyoje ingin _cheese cake_ , Eomma!"

"Youngjun juga!"

Mereka baru saja masuk ke kafe dekat kompleks perumahan dimana rumah Youngjun berada. Doyoung mengiyakan, membuat dua anak itu semakin tidak bisa diam. Rupanya setelah mereka mengobrol tadi di perjalanan, dua anak itu kalau mereka sama-sama menyukai _cheese cake_. Begitu sampai di depan etalase penuh makanan manis, mata mereka berbinar.

"Cheese cake, lalu apalagi?" tanya Doyoung, memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak-anak itu memilih lagi karena tampaknya mereka berubah pikiran begitu melihat jajaran _cake_ itu. Hyoje menggeleng, tetap dengan pilihannya, sedangkan Youngjun tampak terpesona dengan satu _cake_ berwarna merah.

"Youngjun ingin itu?"

Doyoung menyadari tatapan penuh minat Youngjun dan saat melihat anak itu mengangguk, dia tertawa. Sambil mengusak kepala anak lelaki itu, dia memesan masing-masing satu potong _cheese cake_ dan _red velvet_ _cake_. Americano untuk dirinya sendiri, dan milkshake untuk dua anak-anak ini. Hyoje menuntun Youngjun untuk duduk di kursi yang mereka inginkan sementara Doyoung membayar semuanya.

"Terimakasih, Eomma." Ujar Youngjun tepat saat Doyoung duduk di depan mereka. Sedikit kaget, tapi Doyoung kemudian tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Youngjun-ah. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Youngjun tidak langsung pulang?"

Anak itu terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab sebelum mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Appa.. pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Oh, begitu. Eomma Youngjun kemana?"

"Di surga." Jawab Youngjun dengan polosnya, tersenyum. Doyoung membulatkan matanya, melihat Hyoje yang tampaknya tidak kaget sama sekali. Mungkin dia sudah tahu lebih dulu. Di surga. Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Doyoung, memikirkan kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Jadi orang itu.. sudah meninggal?

"S-sejak kapan?" suara Doyoung tercekat. Dia tetap mencoba tersenyum untuk Youngjun, karena anak itu tampak tenang sekali, bahkan terlihat senang.

"Appa bilang sejak Youngjun lahir. Youngjun tidak tahu surga itu dimana, tapi katanya jauh sekali, ya."

Hyoje menggumam, menyetujui. Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana neneknya juga berada di tempat yang bernama surga itu. Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, menahan airmatanya. Dia berpaling, samar-samar mengingat berita pernikahan mereka dulu. Kenapa dia tidak tahu sama sekali soal berita ini? Ah, benar. Setelah itu Doyoung tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupan baru Rowoon yang tampaknya sangat bahagia.

"Eomma! Minumannya sudah siap!" seru Hyoje menyadarkannya. Doyoung kembali ke masa kini, dimana Youngjun dengan lahap mencoba _red velvet_ pertamanya. Benda bulat yang ada di meja bergetar berulang kali, memberitahu bahwa minuman mereka sudah selesai dibuat.

"Iya, iya."

Doyoung mengambil benda itu dan membawanya ke kasir untuk mengambil minuman mereka. Saat ia kembali, Youngjun dan Hyoje sudah menunggu milkshake mereka.

"Apa kuenya enak?" tanya Doyoung. Melihat anak itu banyak mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Terutama mata besarnya. Hanya cara Youngjun tersenyum yang mirip dengan sang ayah. Youngjun menganguk senang. Ini adalah _cake_ pertamanya selain dengan Dawon Ahjussi. Hyoje juga tampak menikmati _cheese cake_ kesukaannya. Doyoung tenggelam kembali dalam pikirannya, menyedot Americano dingin di tangannya perlahan sambil kembali ke masa lalu.

Wajah Youngjun sedikit memerah sekarang. Anak itu juga terbatuk, meraih milkshake dengan tangan kecilnya. Doyoung masih larut dalam pikirannya, menatap kosong sebuah pajangan di kafe itu yang menunjukkan gambar gandum. Kafe ini banyak menggunakan gandum sebagai bahan pembuatan _cake_ mereka. Menarik. Tapi, gandum mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Astaga, Rowoon dan alerginya pada gandum.

"Eomma bantu Youngjun!" pekik Hyoje kemudian. Doyoung bergerak cepat, menggendong Youngjun yang terbatuk hebat. Kafe jadi sedikit heboh karena itu dan Doyoung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bisa melupakan hal seperti ini.

"Appa.." panggil Youngjun lemah, sebelum tidak sadarkan diri. Hyoje mengekor di belakang Doyoung, memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan mengerti saat harus menjaga Youngjun yang dibaringkan di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Rowoon," panggil Doyoung begitu telepon tersambung. Dia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Aku bersama Youngjun, dan kau harus segera ke rumah sakit."

.

Rowoon jelas tidak menduga hal seperti ini sama sekali.

Ketika dia terlambat untuk menjemput Youngjun, dia sudah sangat kesal. Meeting sialan menahannya setengah jam lebih lama di kantornya. Meskipun dia sangat ingin meminta Dawon untuk menjemput anaknya, dia tidak melakukannya. Rowoon sudah sangat siap diomeli oleh Youngjun dan mendapatinya tidak ada di sekolah.

Dia panik, tentu saja. Dia langsung menelpon Dawon untuk menanyakan keberadaan putranya tapi nihil. Rowoon juga berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Youngjun. Limabelas menit kemudian, ketika dia sudah hampir putus asa dan ingin menelpon polisi, Doyoung menelponnya.

Dan disinilah dia, mondar-mandir bak setrika di depan ruang UGD.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Suara Doyoung sangat pelan, tidak ingin membebani Rowoon lebih lagi. Lelaki tinggi itu berhenti di tempat, menoleh.

"Jangan," Rowoon menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak tahu dia punya alergi yang sama denganku. Aku yang bersalah."

Giliran Doyoung yang menghela napas kali ini. Koridor yang sepi membuatnya terdengar begitu jelas. Hyoje dijemput sepuluh menit lalu oleh Johnny, karena anak-anak tidak boleh berada disana. Rowoon menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya, menyesal. Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dia wariskan untuk Youngjun, malah alerginya?

"Ini bukan salah siapapun. Duduklah," mengetahui sifat keras kepala Rowoon, Doyoung menarik lelaki itu menuju kursi dan memaksanya duduk.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku. Dawon sudah menyuruhku melakukan tes alergi tapi aku tidak punya waktu dan selalu saja menundanya. Dan sekarang, sekarang.. Youngjun," sebuah isakan. "Aku appa yang bodoh."

"Sshh," Doyoung merasa tidak berdaya. Dia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya. Betapa beratnya menjadi seorang orangtua tunggal selama ini? Sedangkan dia saja merasa sedikit kewalahan.

"Youngjun akan baik-baik saja."

Rowoon tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu khawatir untuk itu. Rasanya setiap dia ingin mencoba berbicara, tangis akan keluar lebih banyak. Sejak kematian istrinya, Inseong, Rowoon jadi lebih sensitif. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Tangan hangat Doyoung di punggungnya beralih menyodorkan sapu tangan.

"Aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Doyoung, menenangkan. Rowoon menerima sapu tangan itu, menenangkannya. Tepat sehabis itu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD, menanyakan wali Youngjun.

"Anak anda sudah baik-baik saja. Beruntung cepat dibawa kemari. Kami sudah membuatnya memuntahkan makanannya tapi meski begitu, anak anda masih perlu dirawat beberapa hari lagi sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih."

"Terimakasih, Dok."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Anda boleh mengunjunginya setelah anak anda dipindahkan ke ruangan."

Rowoon membungkuk dalam, masih terisak. Doyoung berterimakasih atas namanya lalu dokter itu pergi. Urusan administrasi yang sudah cepat diselesaikan membuat Youngjun cepat dipindahkan ke ruang anak kelas satu.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Doyoung mengerti kekhawatiran Rowoon. Dia juga pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika hal seperti ini terjadi pada Hyoje tapi dia sudah tahu Hyoje alergi pada apa saja jadi, mungkin tidak. Melihat Rowoon memegang erat tangan kecil Youngjun disamping ranjang anak itu membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak.

"Mata mereka mirip," komentar Doyoung, mengusap kepala Youngjun pelan. Menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat dengan anak ini saja sudah membuatnya menyayanginya. "Youngjun dan Inseong."

Ayah Youngjun itu menoleh pada Doyoung. Kemudian pada Youngjun. Dalam diam, dia menyetujuinya.

"Aku baru tahu Inseong tak ada. Maaf terlambat tapi, aku turut berduka cita."

"Enam tahun yang lalu, saat Youngjun lahir. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan bayi kami." Jelas Rowoon tanpa diminta. Hati Doyoung serasa diremukkan mendengarnya. Semua kebenciannya terhadap Inseong rasanya meluap entah kemana setelah mendengar ini. Dia menyadari pegangan Rowoon terhadap tangan Youngjun mengerat.

"Jadi aku membesarkan Youngjun sendirian. Hampir putus asa," Rowoon tertawa kecil, mengingat saat dia memindahkan semua pekerjaannya ke rumah dan disamping lemari berkas adalah tempatnya mengganti popok Youngjun. "Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk Youngjun, sepertinya aku masih saja gagal."

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Dari yang kulihat, Youngjun anak yang baik."

Rowoon tersenyum senang mendengar anaknya dipuji. Wajah Youngjun masih sedikit memerah, tapi napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Dia menangkap tangan Doyoung yang mengusap kepala Youngjun berada dengan matanya dan mendapati cincin pernikahan itu.

"Hyoje juga anak yang baik. Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Siapa ayahnya?"

Doyoung mendelik. "Siapa lagi. Aku tidak tidur dengan sembarang orang, tahu?!" jawabnya sedikit sewot. Rowoon yang bermaksud memancing pembicaraan tentang suami Doyoung itu tertawa. "Jadi, kau masih bersama Jaehyun?"

"Nah, kami berpisah dua tahun yang lalu. Dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya, klasik."

"Oh, maaf. Kukira kau masih.. karena kau memakai cincin."

Mereka melihat benda yang melingkari jari manis Doyoung itu. Doyoung tertawa, melepas cincin tersebut dan mengangkatnya. "Ini? Hanya untuk menjauhkanku dari Johnny."

Ada perasaan lega bercampur kesal saat Rowoon mendengarnya. Dia lega karena Doyoung juga sudah berpisah dengan lelaki itu, yang membuat mereka berpisah sembilan tahun lalu. Selain karena perjodohan, Doyoung dan Rowoon juga dulu masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir lurus dan mencari cara mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Mereka berpisah, dan setelah menikah Doyoung tinggal di New York mendampingi Jaehyun yang diberi posisi disana.

Hubungan mereka terputus sejak itu.

"Siapa Johnny?"

"Rekan kerjaku. Sedikit terang-terangan mengejarku dan mendekati Hyoje. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyukainya lebih dari teman."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Rowoon merasa mendapat lampu hijau? Semua kebetulan ini. Pertemuan kembali mereka. Rindu yang tidak tersampaikan bertahun-tahun semuanya membuncah dalam dadanya sekarang. Membuatnya melakukan hal konyol tanpa bisa berpikir ulang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Doyoung."

Kaget, Doyoung menarik tangannya dari tubuh Youngjun. Dia membalas tatapan Rowoon, melihat kerinduan yang sama tercermin di dua manik itu. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merindukan Rowoon. Jadi Doyoung hanya tersenyum.

Mereka hanya sesuatu di masa lalu.

"Appa.."

Kontak mata mereka terputus, dan perhatian langsung tertuju pada Youngjun.

"Oh, sayang. Appa disini." Ujar Rowoon, menghadapkan dirinya penuh pada putranya itu. Youngjun mendapati Doyoung berada disampingnya dan dia ingin menangis. Dia tidak peduli lagi apa Doyoung itu ibunya atau bukan. Dia juga ingin punya Eomma.

"Eomma.."

Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih tangan Doyoung. Ibu satu anak itu langsung mengerti dan memberikan tangannya pada Youngjun. "Iya sayang, Eomma disini."

Melihat semua itu bagi Rowoon, seperti melihat puzzle yang akhirnya lengkap setelah bertahun-tahun potongan terakhirnya menghilang. Mata Doyoung bertemu miliknya sekali lagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa berbohong. Masih ada tempat spesial bagi masing-masing di hati keduanya.

Mereka juga bisa menjadi sesuatu lagi di masa ini.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Enam bulan kemudian._

 _Doyoung hampir menjatuhkan tutup panci karena kaget. Seseorang baru saja melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya erat. Dia menepuk tangan itu kasar, sebagai hukuman karena sudah mengagetkannya. Tapi kemudian dia mendapat ciuman-ciuman kecil di pipinya._

" _Hentikan, Rowoon. Kau merusak makanannya."_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan memakanmu saja."_

" _Ya!" seru Doyoung kesal, melepas paksa tangan suaminya yang melingkari pinggangnya itu. Iya, setelah empat bulan mencoba memulai hubungan mereka lagi dari awal dan diminta menikah oleh Youngjun dan Hyoje, disinilah mereka. Rasanya tidak nyata, mereka berdua juga harus banyak menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Tapi terlepas dari itu, mereka bahagia._

" _Jangan begitu, Youngjun dan Hyoje ingin punya adik."_

 _Rowoon tidak dihiraukan, mengangkat panci itu ke meja makan untuk makan malam hari ini. Doyoung menghela napas, memanggil anak-anak mereka. Makan malam akan dimulai._

" _Perempuan!"_

" _Laki-laki!"_

" _Tapi adik laki-laki itu tidak seru!" Hyoje mempertahankan pendapatnya. Rowoon tertawa kecil melihat wajah bengong Doyoung._

" _Adik laki-laki bisa diajak bermain bola!" argumen Youngjun tidak mau kalah. Doyoung berdeham. "Adik siapa?" tanyanya._

" _Adik kami! Eomma, Appa bilang, kami akan punya adik 'kan?" tanya Hyoje dengan polosnya. Rowoon mengaduh kemudian, karena kakinya baru saja ditendang di bawah meja._

 _Doyoung tersenyum, "Lebih baik sekarang kita makan dulu dan jangan pikirkan adik bayi. Youngjun mau pimpin doa?"_

 _Youngjun mengangguk senang, dan Doyoung lebih senang lagi karena bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di sisi lain, Rowoon menahan tawanya. Bersama Doyoung dan mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya mengerti, banyak jalan untuk memaksanya._

 _Hyoje dan Youngjun pasti akan punya adik._

* * *

Youngjun is not an OC. If you want to check him look at .youngjun_roy on IG. _  
_


End file.
